Legs (Pokemon)
Legs (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Grass-Bug Pokemon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into when exposed to a Thunder Stone. However, the starter Pikachu in will refuse to evolve into Raichu unless it is traded and evolved on another save file. In Alola, Pikachu will evolve into Alolan Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the game mascot and starter Pokémon of and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu!. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast and Pokémon Rumble World. Biology Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and the two red circles on its cheeks contain pouches for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail, which looks like the top of a heart. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that wild Pikachu live in groups in . Pikachu communicate amongst themselves using squeaks and tail-shaking as friendly gestures. Electricity can be used to receive and send messages with each other, as well as other Pokémon species. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. When groups grow, they can inadvertently cause lightning storms. Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. A sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu charges itself while sleeping overnight, though stress and a lack of sleep can affect this. It is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its signature move . Pikachu has two alternate forms: one, the Cosplay Pikachu, appeared in . It is always female, has a black heart-shaped spot at the end of its tail, and can be dressed in any of five outfits corresponding to the five Contest conditions. The other form is , which debuted as an event-exclusive Pokémon in Generation VII. It is always male and has seven variants, each wearing one of 's hats from the anime. In addition to these two forms, many other Pikachu variants have appeared in various media. Pikachu is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Moves and . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Pikachu Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from in Pokémon - I Choose You!, the first episode of the Pokémon anime. He is the signature Pokémon of the anime series and has appeared in every non-special episode and every Pokémon movie since. Ash's Pikachu remains outside of his Poké Ball. Pikachutwo In Mewtwo Strikes Back, clones Ash's Pikachu. This Pikachu can be told apart from Ash's due to spikes on the black marks at the tips of its ears. It is also comparatively more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu and slurs its speech, defects possibly caused by Ash tampering with Mewtwo's cloning machine during the cloning process. Puka Another Pikachu nicknamed Puka was owned by a man named on Seafoam Island in The Pi-Kahuna. This blue-eyed Pikachu saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves approaching. Sparky Ritchie also has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky, who debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sparky, unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of fur on the top of its head, and, unlike Ash's Pikachu, has no problem with living inside a Poké Ball. Ashachu Ash gets turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokémon by a Pokémon magician named . He reverts to his human form at the beginning of the next episode. Cosplay Pikachu All of the Cosplay Pikachu appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. They reappeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where they were all summoned by as part of a prank on Ash and his Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu (M20) The Ash Ketchum of the alternate continuity introduced in I Choose You! has a Pikachu of his own. Like the Pikachu of the main series, this Pikachu was his first Pokémon and his main partner, remaining outside of his Poké Ball. Other James used a Pikachu in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, but it was defeated by the instructor's . James, after interfering with a battle was having with the instructor, later tried to steal this Pikachu, only for that Pikachu to zap James instead, as instructed by its instructor. A Pikachu had a part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. He was kidnapped by a and Team Go-Getters set out to rescue him as their first mission. Pikachu provided them with some items in the battle. Pikachu's female form debuted in SS027, under the ownership of Ayumi. She was trained on how to properly use through the help of and . A Mirror World Pikachu appeared in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Ash. Unlike his regular world counterpart, Mirror Pikachu is a mischievous roughneck. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. They would all participate in his filmmaking endeavors. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. They were all summoned by as part of a prank on Ash and his Pikachu. A Pikachu nicknamed Spike appeared in Battling at Full Volume!, under the ownership of . Spike was used in a battle against Ash's Pikachu, but as Ash was ill, took his place. However, the match was interrupted by Team Rocket, who captured Spike, but Spike was promptly saved. Minor appearances in the anime]] Numerous other Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Emergency!, under the ownership of Nurse Joy. They helped Ash's Pikachu defeat Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and to send them blasting off for the first time. They reappeared in a flashback in Pikachu's Goodbye. Wild Pikachu were prominent in Pikachu's Goodbye, where Ash considered releasing his own Pikachu so he could be with his own kind. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble, under the ownership of Luana's son, Travis. Luana mistook Ash for Travis when she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. In Lights, Camerupt, Action!, a Pikachu appeared in two of Elijah's movies. was featured in a film that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. In a different movie that Ash and were watching at the time the episode was taking place, another Pikachu helped and on their mission to rescue Princess from the evil . A Pikachu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a of . A Pikachu nicknamed Sugar appeared in Cooking up a Sweet Story!, under the ownership of Abigail, one of the owners of a restaurant. When it went missing prior to the events of the episode, Ash's Pikachu had to fill in for it so that its owner would have the confidence to win a cooking competition. At the end of the episode, Sugar returned, but it had evolved into a . A Pikachu appeared in a flashback in The Keystone Pops!, under the ownership of an unnamed Aura Guardian. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!, evolving into a using a Thunder Stone. A Pikachu appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Uschi. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy in SM079. Pokédex entries . Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.}} type. It raises its tail to sense its surroundings. If you pull on its tail, it will bite.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] caught a Pikachu in File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations ]] caught a Pikachu in The Adventure. He then proceeded to travel though multiple regions with it, facing many strong opponents along the way. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash's Pikachu is a starring character in Ash & Pikachu, a manga adaptation of the Pokémon anime which is based on 's adventures in Johto, Hoenn, and . ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash's Pikachu is a main character in the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, an adaptation of the Pokémon anime. In the manga, Ash discovered Pikachu under the floorboards at his home, where he was chewing on wires to eat the electricity. Sparky, Ritchie's Pikachu, appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu as well, however, it is nicknamed "Chuchino" instead. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga A story called Akari and Pikachu's Birthday is featured in the final volume of How I Became a Pokémon Card. In the Magical Pokémon Journey and Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Pikachu is a main character in the Magical Pokémon Journey manga series. He is the first Pokémon befriended by Hazel, appearing for the first time in How Do You Do, Pikachu?. Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in Magical Pokémon Journey that cannot speak human language, although the others seem to understand him. He is described as rather scatterbrained at times. Pikachu returns as a main character in Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪, the sequel to the Magical Pokémon Journey series. Ash's Pikachu also makes a cameo appearance in bonus chapters at the end of every volume of the Magical Pokémon Journey manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] ]] Pikachu debuted in its own round in the , Wanted: Pikachu!. Here, a Pikachu was stealing all the crops in a town. The townsfolk kept chasing him around, but end up getting shocked by him. arrives and captures him, ending the chaos. Although extremely disobedient at first, even prone to regularly electrocuting his owner, the two eventually got over this enmity, and this Pikachu, nicknamed "Pika", became one of his most loyal and trusted fighters, being used in almost every major battle Red has had. He also served on Yellow's team while Red was held captive by the Elite Four during the before being returned to him, during which Yellow discovered that he can . A Pikachu appeared as a silhouette when explains about in The Jynx Jinx. In Just a Spearow Carrier a Pikachu appeared with its trainer at Indigo Plateau, it noticeably has a flower by its ear. A Pikachu is seen in The Kindest Tentacruel where it was one of the Pokémon that Yellow was fantasizing about that was able to evolve via stone. Another Pikachu appeared in Can You Diglett? as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explains to Red about how Pokémon and people can't coexist with each other. A Pikachu appeared in a fantasy of Professor Elm's explanation of Pokémon eggs in Teddiursa's Picnic. Another Pikachu appeared in Ursaring Major where it appeared in a fantasy of Silver when he explains about the vital points of Pokémon. In Tyranitar War, is seen to have a new addition to her team: a Pikachu of her own nicknamed "Chuchu," that she had found injured in Viridian Forest and nursed back to health. When Pika is left behind by Red on his trip to Mt. Silver, Pika joined Yellow and Chuchu on their adventure to Johto. Pika and Chuchu share a loving relationship, one that is so strong that even Jasmine noticed, prompting her to hand Yellow a slip with the Pokémon Daycare's address on it. Later on, after Yellow and Wilton were brought to the Day Care after being shipwrecked, Yellow finds that Pika and Chuchu now have an Egg shortly after they were "put together." The Egg eventually hatches into 's Pibu. Wild Pikachu appeared in Suffering Psyduck. Multiple Pikachu were also among the Pokémon that charges the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. Five Pikachu appeared in Omega Alpha Adventure 3, being Cosplay Pikachu they each wear the five costumes available; being Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu Belle, Pikachu Pop Star, Pikachu Ph. D. and Pikachu Libre. Lisia reveals to Chaz that Ruby created the concept of Pokémon wearing costumes for Contests. Noticeably there are several males, and at least Pikachu Pop Star has the black marking on the tip of her tail. A Trainer's Pikachu appeared in PASM04. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga A Pikachu makes a cameo in Pokémon Battle Frontier during one of the battles. Also, a photo album owned by has a Pikachu on the cover. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga, Shu's first Pokémon was a Pikachu that he found abandoned in the forest. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, Eusine was in possession of a Pikachu, which ended up being 's. ]] In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Pikachu appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga appeared at the end of Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Pikachu is one of the main characters in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga series and its sequels. It was the second Pokémon that captured on his own, but the first he kept. Pikachu is one of the few Pokémon in the manga that cannot speak human language. He is the cousin of and is considered the smarter of the two. Pikachu evolved into in Clefairy finally evolves?!, but he has since devolved back to the Pikachu stage. has a Pikachu of his own. In Pokémon Newspaper Strip Ash's Pikachu was the main character in the short-lived Pokémon Newspaper Strip. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Pikachu as one of the members of his team in Pokémon Zensho. It later evolves into a . Pokédex entries In the TCG Pikachu somehow manages to find its way into many of the expansions, causing there to be - 1}} known non-reprint Pokémon cards featuring Pikachu. There are also various Trainer cards with Pikachu in the card's artwork too, including the very sought-after tournament promos such as . The first Pikachu that appeared in the TCG was in the (which was reprinted in and in with different artwork). It was followed in by another (which was also reprinted in the ). The third Pikachu card released was the first-ever English , . The original Base Set Pikachu was also released as a special promotional card at . In the early days of the TCG, several notable errors were made regarding the Pikachu cards. The Base Set Pikachu was released with altered artwork at first, depicting it with red cheeks, instead of the original yellow. While this matched Ken Sugimori's artwork, the yellow color on its cheeks was intentional by the artist, who depicted Pikachu using . This error appeared in both the E3 promotional version and the normal Base Set release. A second error was made in the production of Jungle set booster packs, which, instead of the Jungle set's Pikachu, sometimes contained first edition versions of the Pikachu that was released as a promo card. Pikachu has also been featured on a number of TCG s, with one being included with the English and European languages-only . This coin was also featured in the PC game. A Pikachu coin is also featured in the Game Boy game , and is one of the coins that can be obtained in , where it is given by Club Master Isaac to winners of the Lightning Club. In the TFG Two Pikachu figures have been released. * : * : Other appearances Pokkén Tournament Pikachu is a playable character for the arcade fighting game. Its moveset includes electrical attacks it uses in the main games, like , , and . In Burst form, it can use the Burst Attack Volt Shock Fist. Several of its attacks and victory poses are directly taken from and 's movesets from the series. Pikachu overwhelms opponents with powerful electric shocks and quick movements.Pokkén Tournament's official site Pikachu Libre was first announced alongside the Wii U port of the game. She was later released as an additional fighter on the original arcade version. Pikachu Libre, a wrestling idol, is a small masked fighter overflowing with fighting spirit. Super Smash Bros. Detective Pikachu stars a Pikachu that is capable of speaking the human language, but only the player character Tim Goodman is capable of hearing him. Much like from the anime, he is incapable of using moves that most Pikachu are capable of using. This Pikachu also really loves to drink coffee. Early on in the game, they encounter a regular Pikachu. Game data As the player Pikachu appears as the player character in both PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure and its sequel, PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He falls down a mysterious tunnel one day with his friends , , and and ends up in the . There he goes on an quest to save the PokéPark from certain destruction. He later travels to a new PokéPark which is being threatened by the ever expanding Wish Park. At the new PokéPark he meets , , and , and they help to save the PokéPark from danger. NPC appearances * : Pikachu stars in the mini-game "Thundering Dynamo" alongside . This mini-game involves charging up electric power. * Hey You, Pikachu!: Pikachu stars alongside an unnamed child (who bears a striking resemblance to ) who was recently taught how to interact with wild Pokémon by Professor Oak. The boy and Pikachu form a bond and go on many adventures together, and one day the Pikachu decides to live with the boy. * : Pikachu can be used in "Pichu's Power Plant" if one is detected in a Transferred Pokémon game. * : Pikachu serves as a Ball-Saver, but it will only work if the Lightning Meter is full. * : Pikachu has the same role as in Pokémon Pinball but is sometimes helped by . Pikachu also appears on the Catch 'Em Mode banner. * : Much like Hey You, Pikachu!, Pokémon Channel focuses on a boy and a Pikachu bonding through social interactions, such as going outside and talking to other Pokémon, and watching TV together. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Cap Pikachu |} |} Game locations }} , Rocket Game Corner}} |} |} }} , Celadon Game Corner}} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , , , and }} |} |} |} |} , Friend Safari (Electric)}} (Zone 1, ) Cosplay Pikachu: gift at any Contest Hall (Verdanturf Town, Fallarbor Town, Slateport City, Lilycove City) after first contest}} |} |} , Hau'oli City (SOS Battle)}} (SOS Battle) Heahea City (Surf Association, only one)}} |} |} In side games .]] |area=Beach, Tunnel, River and Cave}} |area=Viridian Forest}} |} |} |area=Defeat a after performing a 6-block combo in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Collect all 101 Nice Cards}} |area= |Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire#Ruby Field|(Ruby Field)}}}} |area=Secret Storages 4 and 20, Endless Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest, Crysta Cave, Volcano Cave, Chroma Road, Chroma Highlands, Chroma Ruins}} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C, B & S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area= , Faldera Volcano, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain; Forest: Trailhead Field, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Violight, Password Outbreak}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Pika Land (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour, Locomotive Café: Dash Race!, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories (Reward), NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 6}} |area=Night Festival: Stage 23 Graucus Hall: Stage 477 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Eighth release; Angry) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Second release; Winking) Event: (Second release; Sleeping) Event: (Enamored, Ho-Oh Costume, Lugia Costume, Rayquaza Costume) Event: (Smiling) Event: (3DS; Happy) Event: (Mobile; Happy) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Second release; Happy) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (12th release; Spooky) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (13th release; Holiday) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release; Magikarp Costume and Gyarados Costume) Event: (Shiny Gyarados Costume, Hoenn Cap, Unova Cap, Alola Cap) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release; Kimono Boy Costume and Kimono Girl Costume) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release; Shiny Rayquaza Costume) Event: (Sinnoh Cap and Kalos Cap) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (21st release; Charizard Costume) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Fifth release; Hoenn Cap, Sinnoh Cap, Unova Cap, Kalos Cap and Alola Cap) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (26th release; Dizzy and Surprised)}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Shrub Forest (All Areas), Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Area 04: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Nintendo 64 Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|5|September 21 to October 31, 1997|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Nintendo 64 Pikachu}} |CoroCoro Surfing Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|?|September 1997|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Surfing Pikachu}} |CoroCoro Flying Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|?|October 1997|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Flying Pikachu}} |Summer 1998 Pokémon Battle Tour Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|?|July 19 to August 23, 1998|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Summer 1998 Pokémon Battle Tour Pikachu}} |Nintendo Power Pikachu|English|United States|?|October to November 1, 1999|link=List of European language event Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Nintendo Power Pikachu}} |Evolution Stone Promotion Pikachu|English|United States|50|August 30 to September 1, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pikachu}} |All Nippon Airways Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|December 5 to 25, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#All Nippon Airways Pikachu}} |Yokohama Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|March 19 to April 3, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Yokohama Pikachu}} |GW Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|April 25 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#GW Pikachu}} |Sapporo Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|July 1 to August 21, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Sapporo Pikachu}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Pikachu_3}} |Journey Across America Pikachu|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Pikachu}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Pikachu_2}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Pikachu}} |Top 10 Distribution Pikachu|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pikachu}} |Top 10 Distribution Pikachu|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pikachu}} |Top 10 Distribution Pikachu|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pikachu}} |Party of the Decade Pikachu|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Pikachu}} |Top 10 Distribution Pikachu|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pikachu}} |Top 10 Distribution Pikachu|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pikachu}} |2007 TCG World Championships Pikachu|English|United States|50|August 10 to 12, 2007|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2007 TCG World Championships Pikachu}} |McDonald's Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|20|May 30 to June 19, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#McDonald's Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Yokohama Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|40|October 10 to November 3, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pokémon Center Yokohama Pikachu}} |Nintendo Zone Pikachu|English|United States|20|November 14 to 27, 2008|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo Zone Pikachu}} |2008 Birthday Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|40|December 26, 2008 to December 25, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 Birthday Pikachu}} |Sleeping Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|50|February 7 to March 15, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Sleeping Pikachu}} |Character Fair Pikachu|Korean|South Korea|30|July 24 to 26, 2009|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu}} |Kyoto Cross Media Experience 2009 Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|30|October 3 to 4, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Kyoto Cross Media Experience 2009 Pikachu}} |Ario Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|20|November 21 to 23, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Ario Pikachu}} |2009 Birthday Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|40|December 26, 2009 to November 3, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2009 Birthday Pikachu}} |Ash's Pikachu|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|50|July 15 to August 10, 2010|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Ash's Pikachu}} |7-Eleven Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|20|August 20 to September 5, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#7-Eleven Pikachu}} |Nintendo Zone Pikachu|German|Germany|20|July 31 to August 27, 2010|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Nintendo Zone Pikachu}} |Ash's Pikachu|English|North America|50|January 30 to February 20, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Ash's Pikachu}} |Ash's Pikachu|Korean|South Korea Wi-Fi|50|February 1 to 28, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Ash's Pikachu}} |All Nippon Airways Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|50|July 18 to September 30, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#All Nippon Airways Pikachu}} |Singing Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|30|July 30 to September 4, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Singing Pikachu}} |ExtremeSpeed Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|50|March 1 to May 6, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#ExtremeSpeed Pikachu}} |Pikachu Festival Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|100|March 23 to April 8, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pikachu Festival Pikachu}} |Pika Pika Carnival Pikachu|English|Singapore|100|May 11 to 20, 2012|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pika Pika Carnival Pikachu}} |Pika Pika Carnival Pikachu|Japanese|Singapore|100|May 11 to 20, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pika Pika Carnival Pikachu}} |Summer 2012 Pikachu|English|Europe|100|July 5 to September 29, 2012|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Pikachu}} |Summer 2012 Pikachu|French|Europe|100|July 5 to September 29, 2012|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Pikachu}} |Summer 2012 Pikachu|German|Europe|100|July 5 to September 29, 2012|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Pikachu}} |Summer 2012 Pikachu|Italian|Europe|100|July 5 to September 29, 2012|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Pikachu}} |Summer 2012 Pikachu|Spanish|Europe|100|July 5 to September 29, 2012|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Pikachu}} |Summer Carnival Pikachu|Korean|South Korea|100|July 14 to August 29, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer Carnival Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|English|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|French|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|German|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|Italian|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|Japanese|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|Korean|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |2012 World Championships Pikachu|Spanish|United States|50|August 12, 2012|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 World Championships Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center 15th Anniversary Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|100|May 29 to June 4, 2013; July 3 to 7, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pikachu}} |Strongest Class Pikachu|Japanese|Hong Kong Taiwan|100|July 26 to August 20, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Strongest Class Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Best Wishes Ash's Pikachu|Japanese|Japan|50|August 10 to September 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ash's Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Pikachu|All|Japan|10|October 12, 2013 to December 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pikachu_3}} |Atsuto Uchida Pikachu|All|Japan|22|June 15, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Atsuto Uchida Pikachu}} |Minato Mirai Landmark Tower Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 9 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Landmark Tower Pikachu}} |Minato Mirai Cosmo World Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 9 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Cosmo World Pikachu}} |Minato Mirai Red Brick Warehouse Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 9 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Red Brick Warehouse Pikachu}} |Minato Mirai Captain Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 9 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Captain Pikachu}} |Minato Mirai ♥♥Pika♥♥ Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 9 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#♥♥Pika♥♥ Pikachu}} |Minato Mirai Pacifico Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 16 to 17, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pacifico Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Pikachu|All|Japan|36 |December 11, 2014; December 12, 2014 to January 16, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pikachu}} |Pokémon Cafe Pikachu|All|Japan|10|January 9 to March 15, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Cafe Pikachu}} |7-Eleven Ash's Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|50|July 18 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Ash's Pikachu}} |Yokohama Pikachu|All|Japan|10 |August 8 to 16, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Yokohama Pikachu}} |Satay King Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|August 9 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Satay King Pikachu}} |Satay King Pikachu|Taiwanese region|Online|10|August 9 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Satay King Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Ash's Pikachu|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|50|August 24 to 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Ash's Pikachu}} |PGL Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|September 1 to October 29, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Pikachu}} |PGL Pikachu|American region|Online|10|September 1 to October 29, 2015|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Pikachu}} |PGL Pikachu|PAL region|Online|10|September 1 to October 29, 2015|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Pikachu}} |PGL Pikachu|Korean region|Online|10|September 1 to October 29, 2015|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Pikachu}} |PGL Pikachu|Taiwanese region|Online|10|September 1 to October 29, 2015|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#PGL Pikachu}} |Beginner Trainer Pikachu|All|South Korea|10 |October 9 to 11, 2015; October 17 to 18, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Beginner Trainer Pikachu}} |Tohoku Pikachu|All|Japan|99|December 20, 2015 January 2 to 11, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Tohoku Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Online Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|February 16 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Online Pikachu}} |Tohoku Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|March 11 to April 21, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Tohoku Pikachu}} |Pokémon Cafe Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|May 27 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Cafe Pikachu}} |Pokémon Cafe Pikachu|American region|Online|10|May 27 to August 31, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Cafe Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Pikachu|All|Japan|36 |June 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pikachu}} |Pika Pika Pokémon Spa Pikachu|Korean region|Online|10|July 2 to September 30, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pika Pika Pokémon Spa Pikachu}} |Pokémon Center Birthday Pikachu|All|Japan|10|November 18, 2016 to ???|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pikachu 2}} |Tohoku Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|March 11 to April 20, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Tohoku Pikachu}} |Original Cap Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|1|April 15 to May 1, 2017 July 19 to 31, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Original Cap}} |Hoenn Cap Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|6|May 3 to 15, 2017 August 2 to 14, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Hoenn Cap}} |Sinnoh Cap Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|May 17 to 29, 2017 August 16 to 28, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Sinnoh Cap}} |Unova Cap Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|14|May 31 to June 12, 2017 August 30 to September 11, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Unova Cap}} |Kalos Cap Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|17|June 14 to 26, 2017 September 13 to 25, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kalos Cap}} |Alola Cap Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|20|June 28 to July 17, 2017 September 27 to October 9, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Alola Cap}} |Carnival Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 9 to 15, 2017 August 14, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Carnival Pikachu}} |Carnival Parade Pikachu|All|Japan|10|August 14, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Carnival Pikachu}} |Original Cap Pikachu|American region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|1|September 19 to 25, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Original Cap}} |Hoenn Cap Pikachu|American region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|6|September 26 to October 2, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Hoenn Cap}} |Sinnoh Cap Pikachu|American region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|9|October 3 to 9, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Sinnoh Cap}} |Unova Cap Pikachu|American region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|13|October 10 to 16, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Unova Cap}} |Kalos Cap Pikachu|American region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|17|October 17 to 23, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Kalos Cap}} |Alola Cap Pikachu|American region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|19|October 10 to 12, 2017 October 24 to 30, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Alola Cap}} |Original Cap Pikachu|Japanese region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|1|October 19 to November 23, 2017|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Taiwanese Ash's Pikachu}} |Original Cap Pikachu|Japanese region American region|Online|1|November 10 to 23, 2017|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Singapore Ash's Pikachu}} |2018 Tohoku Pikachu|Japanese region|Online|10|March 5 to April 26, 2018|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#2018 Tohoku Pikachu}} |Pokémon Cafe Pikachu|All|Japan|5|March 14 to April 22, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Cafe Pikachu}} |Original Cap Pikachu|Japanese region PAL region Taiwanese region|Online|1|March 29 to May 31, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Hong Kong Ash's Pikachu}} |Pokémon World Festival Pikachu|All|South Korea|10|April 27 to May 7, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon World Festival Pikachu}} |} In-game events |Colosseum Pikachu|Japanese|hide|10|November 21, 2003 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Colosseum Pikachu}} |Pokétopia Pikachu|Japanese|hide|10|December 14, 2006 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Japanese Pokémon Battle Revolution Pikachu}} |Pokétopia Pikachu|English|hide|10|June 25, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu_2}} |Pokétopia Pikachu|French|hide|10|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu}} |Pokétopia Pikachu|German|hide|10|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu}} |Pokétopia Pikachu|Italian|hide|10|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu}} |Pokétopia Pikachu|Spanish|hide|10|July 12, 2007 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Pikachu}} |Partner Cap Pikachu|Japanese|hide|50|November 17, 2017 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#Partner Cap Pikachu}} |Partner Cap Pikachu|Taiwanese|hide|50|November 17, 2017 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#Partner Cap Pikachu}} |Partner Cap Pikachu|American|hide|50|November 17, 2017 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#Partner Cap Pikachu}} |Partner Cap Pikachu|PAL|hide|50|November 17, 2017 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#Partner Cap Pikachu}} |Partner Cap Pikachu|Korean|hide|50|December 21, 2017 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#Partner Cap Pikachu}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Pikachu|Japanese|PGL|10|September 19, 2012 to January 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pikachu}} |Global Link Pikachu|English|PGL|10|November 9, 2012 to May 30, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pikachu}} |Global Link Pikachu|French|PGL|10|November 9, 2012 to May 30, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pikachu}} |Global Link Pikachu|German|PGL|10|November 9, 2012 to May 30, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pikachu}} |Global Link Pikachu|Italian|PGL|10|November 9, 2012 to May 30, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pikachu}} |Global Link Pikachu|Spanish|PGL|10|November 9, 2012 to May 30, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Pikachu}} |} Held items Berry|rb1type=None|rb1rar=100|rb1image=no |ye1=Light Ball|ye1type=None|ye1rar= |ye2=Berry (item) Berry|ye2type=None|ye2rar= |ye2image=no |gsc1=Berry (item) Berry|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=2|gsc1image=no |rse1=Oran Berry|rse1type=Berry|rse1rar=50 |rse2=Light Ball|rse2type=None|rse2rar=5 |dppt1=Oran Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=50 |dppt2=Light Ball|dppt2type=None|dppt2rar=5 |pbr1=Light Ball|pbr1type=None|pbr1rar=100 |hgss1=Oran Berry|hgss1type=Berry|hgss1rar=50 |hgss2=Light Ball|hgss2type=None|hgss2rar=5 |xy1=Light Ball|xy1type=None|xy1rar=5 |oras1=Light Ball|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 |sm1=Light Ball|sm1type=None|sm1rar=5 |usum1=Light Ball|usum1type=None|usum1rar=5 |ranch1=Shuca Berry|ranch1type=Berry|ranch1rar=100 |walk1=Shuca Berry|walk1type=Berry|walk1rar=100 |walk2=Lum Berry|walk2type=Berry|walk2rar=100 |walk3=Sitrus Berry|walk3type=Berry|walk3rar=100 |walk4=Leppa Berry|walk4type=Berry|walk4rar=100 |walk5=TinyMushroom|walk5type=None|walk5rar=100 |walk6=Oran Berry|walk6type=Berry|walk6rar=100 |event1=Light Ball|event1type=None|event1rar=100 |event2=Lucky Egg|event2type=None|event2rar=100 |event3=Shell Bell|event3type=None|event3rar=100 |event4=Soothe Bell|event4type=None|event4rar=100 |event5=Chesto Berry|event5type=Berry|event5rar=100 |event6=Thunder Stone|event6type=None|event6rar=100 |event7=Air Balloon|event7type=None|event7rar=100 |event8=Comet Shard|event8type=None|event8rar=100 |event9=Sea Incense|event9type=None|event9rar=100 |event10=Silk Scarf|event10type=None|event10rar=100 |event11=Heart Scale|event11type=None|event11rar=100 |event12=Focus Band|event12type=None|event12rar=100 |event13=Pretty Wing|event13type=None|event13rar=100 |event14=Lemonade|event14type=None|event14rar=100 }} Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10}} |Electric Terrain|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Volt Tackle|Electric|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Surf|Water|Special|90|100|15}} By s |Celebrate|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Hold Hands|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} Carnival Parade Pikachu|Happy Hour|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Counter|Fighting|Status|—|100|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Fly|Flying|Physical|90|95|15}} |Surf|Water|Special|90|100|15| }} -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when it has a link of 50% or higher Evolves into when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Thunderstone |link= , Hanbei, and }} |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=1 |evocandy=50 |stamina=70 |attack=112 |defense=101 |fast= , , |special= , , , , }} |- |} Evolution Cosplay Pikachu |sprite3=025Pikachu-Belle |forme3=Pikachu Belle |type1-3=Electric |loc3=Knowing |sprite4=025Pikachu-Pop Star |forme4=Pikachu Pop Star |type1-4=Electric |loc4=Knowing |sprite5=025Pikachu-PhD |forme5=Pikachu, Ph.D |type1-5=Electric |loc5=Knowing |sprite6=025Pikachu-Libre |forme6=Pikachu Libre |type1-6=Electric |loc6=Knowing }} Cap Pikachu Sprites Other sprites Trivia *Pikachu was designed by Atsuko Nishida, a core designer at Game Freak.Natsume: THE TALENT BEHIND HOMETOWN STORY * The nation of released a one-dollar coin with its coat of arms on one side and Pikachu on the other to promote the Pokémon franchise. * Pikachu and its share their , the Mouse Pokémon, with , , , and . ** All but Pikachu also have regional variants in Alola. * Veronica Taylor has said Pikachu is her favorite . Sarah Natochenny has as well, shared with . * In 2008, Japanese researchers discovered a new protein that helps carry electrical impulses from the eyes to the brain and named it . According to them, it was so named for sharing Pikachu's "lightning-fast moves and shocking electric effects". * has included three Pikachu balloons. "Flying Pikachu" was the first, flown from 2001 to 2005, and was used in a morning rush hour test of wind conditions in after an accident involving an balloon in the 2005 parade.Pikachu Soars as Trial Balloon for a Safer Macy's Parade - New York Times It was last used in the August 2006 Party of the Decade in New York City's . The second balloon debuted in the 2006 parade, features glowing cheeks, and chases a Poké Ball balloon. The third, introduced in the 2014 parade, wears a green scarf and holds a small, Pikachu-shaped snowman. * Pikachu is the only core series starter Pokémon with a pre-evolved form, though predates . * According to A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Pikachu can deliver a constant current of 1000 s. * Pikachu has the most event-exclusive moves available to it. * In the Japanese , Pikachu is the only usable Pokémon that is not fully evolved. * In and from Generation VI onward, Pikachu uses its cry from the (voiced by Ikue Ohtani), the only Pokémon to do so in core series games. ** Its battle cry differs from status or Pokédex screens. ** The in Yellow has unique voice clips in and . * are the only core series games in which Pikachu cannot be obtained without transporting. * Pikachu was the focus of a collection in June 2014. * Pikachu is the only not fully evolved Pokémon whose base stats increased in Generation VI, and also the only to receive more than one: Defense and Special Defense. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon that can be caught in all three pinball titles: Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Pinball mini, and Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire. * Pikachu is number 025 in both the National Pokédex and Alola Pokédex. * Pikachu originally had a second stage evolution named "Gorochu", which would have had two horns and fangs. It was omitted due to the developers wanting more game balance.Siliconera - Pikachu Originally Had A Second Evolution Called ‘Gorochu’ With Large Fangs And Two Horns Origin Pikachu is based on a after its name. Its cheek pouches were also inspired by s, which store food in their cheeks. The stripes on its back and its lightning bolt-shaped tail were given for aesthetic reasons. Pikachu's designer, Atsuko Nishida, revealed in an interview that Pikachu was originally a -like creature with ears. Pikachu's black ear tips are remnants from this original concept. Name origin Pikachu is a combination of ピカピカ pikapika (onomatopoeia for sparkle) and チューチュー chūchū (the sound of a mouse squeaking).TIME - The Ultimate Game Freak In other languages and |de=Pikachu|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |fr=Pikachu|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Pikachu|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Pikachu|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=피카츄 Pikachu|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |ar=بيكاتشو Bīkātshū|armeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=皮卡丘 Píkǎqiū|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. |zh_yue=比卡超 Béikāchīu|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character means super. |he=פיקאצ'ו Pikachu|hemeaning=Transcription of Japanese name |hi=पीकाछू Pikachu|himeaning=Transcription of Japanese name |is=Pikatsjú |ismeaning=From Japanese name |id=Pikacu ( only)|idmeaning=Corruption of its Japanese name |lt=Pikačiu|ltmeaning=From Japanese name |ru=Пикачу Pikachu|rumeaning=Transcription of Japanese name |sr=Pikacu|srmeaning=From Japanese name |th=ปิกาจู Pikachu|thmeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Pikachu * Lt. Surge's Pikachu * Pikachutwo * Puka * Sparky * Ashachu * Red's Pikachu (Pocket Monsters) * Shu's Pikachu * Pika * Chuchu * Ash's Pikachu (EToP) * Hazel's Pikachu * Gold's Pikachu * Red's Pikachu (game) * Cosplay Pikachu * Pikachu (PokéPark) * Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.) * Ash's Pikachu (M20) References External links * Article on Wikipedia |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Thunder Stone Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Game mascots 025 025 Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Pikachu es:Pikachu fr:Pikachu it:Pikachu ja:ピカチュウ zh:皮卡丘